


the surprise

by dadcastellanos



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadcastellanos/pseuds/dadcastellanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestat and Louis surprise Claudia with a stunning gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> hello sweetcarolanne!! I hope this is exactly what you wanted & that you enjoy =w=

            When Lestat had promised her a present, she had never imagined _this:_ a beautiful, candle-lit dress fitting with one of New Orleans’ best dressmakers. The shop itself is gorgeous, with shelves sporting piles of beads and pearls and ribbons, almost like the perfect painted backdrops in a dollhouse. There are dress forms standing in a row against the wall, ominous in the flickering light. Gowns line the windows, and in the soft light she can see what colors they would have been under the sun: ripe crimsons, smooth teals, decadent yellows. Everything is soft and lovely, and Claudia can’t seem to catch the breath she no longer has.

            “Lestat,” she whispers, awed, and he smirks that wicked little smirk of his, nodding towards the dressmaker.

            “Go on, love,” he murmurs. “Go on and play.”

            The man that’s fitting her isn’t terribly old, but he isn’t terribly young, either, and he wears his middle age well. When they’d arrived, Lestat had introduced them all to each other, but the shock of being brought to such a gorgeous shop ensured Claudia couldn’t recall the man’s name, not even the shape of it. Whatever it was, it was unlikely this man would ever be recognized in much more than his work, because it is _stunning_ , entirely eclipsing anything about the man himself. Claudia has to wonder how long Lestat has been plotting this when the dressmaker reveals four almost finished gowns just for her, each with luscious creamy colors and accoutrements tailored to her small form.

            “Oh!” she gasps, delighted, and the dressmaker smiles.

            “Your daughter is so sweet,” he calls to Lestat, standing off with Louis, who smiles in return.

            “These-“ but Claudia is too overwhelmed in their beauty, and runs to the dresses, her tiny hands reaching for the silks and satins. In these gowns, she will look beautiful, mature, well-loved; in these gowns, she’ll appear a woman instead of a girl. The dressmaker coos something about watching for pins but she doesn’t mind him, her fingers trailing down a line of delicate lace. “Are these _all_ for me?” she finally whispers, overwhelmed with the kindness of such a gift.

            “Of course,” Louis replies, walking over to kneel beside her. “Our friend here is to make sure you get exactly what you want.”

            “Oh, Louis,” Claudia sighs, beaming at him. “This is so sweet.”

            “I’m glad you enjoy it. I was hoping you would.” Louis smiles at her, and stands again to move out of the way. The dressmaker scuttles forward, reaching for the dress in Claudia’s hands.

            “Shall we start here?” he asks, and Claudia nods.

            Lestat and Louis stand a ways off, watching as the dressmaker fusses over each dress Claudia tries. The low cuts and tight bodices make Louis nervous, but Lestat waves his worries away. “Look at her eyes,” he murmurs to Louis, “look at how happy she is. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

            It is, and Louis finds himself equally pleased.

            When they leave, Claudia is so giddy she can barely stand still. “The rich colors- that orange, Louis! I can’t wait to wear that! We shall have to find a ball, it absolutely must be seen!” she babbles on, leading him down the street from the shop by hand. He smiles, buoyed by her enthusiasm, and looks at Lestat, who winks. “He says he shall have them finished by the end of the week,” Claudia continues, and Louis nods at her. “The pink is luscious, and the blue, but I think the orange is my favorite. Did you know they could get such colors into those silks?”

            “I didn’t,” Louis laughs, almost overwhelmed with her joy.

            “Are you hungry, Claudia?” Lestat asks, regardless of the fact they’ve already been hunting. “I think Louis could use some supper.”

            “Ah- can we, Louis? Will you come with us this time?” Claudia asks, stopping to spin and fix Louis with a heart-wrenchingly cute stare. He doesn’t usually hunt with them, but she is so excited, and it’s so lovely to see them both so content with their night.

            “Oh. All right, Claudia, if it pleases you.”

            “It does,” and her little hand grasps his all the tighter, dragging him towards the theatres.


End file.
